


when you're lookin' like that

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Ronan Lynch is distractingly handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: “Ro—” Gansey starts in irritation, but the rest of Ronan’s name dies in his mouth as Ronan turns around to face him and Gansey’s brain all but short-circuits. “Good Lord,” he manages a stuttering moment later. “What are you wearing?”





	when you're lookin' like that

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous tumblr prompt: gansey freaking out about how attractive all his friends are (inspired by a deleted trk scene in which Ronan wears a suit and gansey's like........you do not look appropriate)
> 
> i'm pretty sure this title is lyrics from a westlife song but it seemed fitting.

On Gansey’s eighth attempt, Ronan finally answers the phone with a languid, “I’m very busy and important, this better be good.”

Gansey distantly hopes that Adam gets a better reception when he calls, forgoes any pleasantries and says, urgent, “You haven’t forgotten, have you? Please tell me you haven’t forgotten.”

“Forgotten what?”

Gansey sighs. “ _Ronan_.”

Ronan laughs, short and sharp. “Keep your hair on, Dick, I’m fucking with you. You’ve reminded me several times about your mom’s little fundraiser, I couldn’t forget even if I wanted to. Which I  _do_ , matter of fact.”

“Okay, great,” Gansey says. “So you’ll be there then?  _On_  time?”

“Ah. See, Gansey, the thing is—”

“Oh  _what?_  What is the thing?” Gansey snaps, running a tired hand down his face.

“Parrish has my car. So, short of me showing up on a tractor — which, by the way, I’m fully prepared to do — I’m a little bit stuck.”

Gansey hurriedly pushes the admittedly hilarious image of Ronan rocking up to a political function on a tractor out of his head and sighs again. It’s been that sort of day. “Well, can’t Adam come and pick you up?”

“He could, but he’s at work until like, half an hour before your mom’s thing so he’s barely got time to go back to St. Agnes and change as it is. If he comes to get me, we’ll both be late.” Ronan lets out a long breath like he’s thinking. “Tell you what. I’ll take one for the team and sit this one out. Don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Oh,” Gansey says, and he laughs without any humour. “Oh, no, no. Ronan. No. If I don’t get out of going to this thing then neither do you. I’ll pick you up.”

Ronan’s light and breezy tone immediately changes. “There’s no need to go out of your fucking way, you’ve probably got enough to do.”

“Yes. I do. I really do. So hurry up and get ready because I have an hour and a half window free now and I’m using it to come and get you.”

“Gansey—”

“I’ll be there in 45 minutes and you better be ready,” Gansey says pleasantly and hangs up the phone.

***

Gansey really hadn’t been kidding about only having a brief pocket of time to work with, so he holds out hope that Ronan will be appropriately dressed and waiting so that he can just hop in the car and they can leave, but he can’t say he’s surprised to pull up outside the Barns to find that’s not the case.

He gets out of the car, heads over to the house and knocks on the front door, letting himself in when there’s no answer.

“ _Ronan_ ,” he whisper-shouts, loathe to enter someone else’s property without an express invitation, not that Ronan will care. The house is very quiet and Gansey heads straight out back, annoyance seeping further into his bones with every step. He’d asked for one thing — just  _one_  thing — and Ronan still couldn’t do it without making things difficult.

He can’t immediately see Ronan but after a moment he spots Chainsaw circling overhead one of the barns and so he makes his way over. He hears voices as he gets closer and realises Ronan’s not in the barn, but behind it instead where if memory serves, there’s a few vegetable patches.

Gansey rounds the corner and there, at last, is Ronan. He’s with Opal who’s in control of a fluorescent yellow wheelbarrow, struggling to push it along as Ronan weighs it down with various veggies ripe for picking, including the biggest carrots Gansey has ever seen.

“Ro—” Gansey starts in irritation, but the rest of Ronan’s name dies in his mouth as Ronan turns around to face him and Gansey’s brain all but short-circuits. “Good  _Lord_ ,” he manages a stuttering moment later. “What are you  _wearing?”_

Ronan looks down, bemused. “Overalls,” he says with a shrug.

“Overalls!” Gansey scoffs, but it’s a quiet scoff because he’s not sure he’s getting enough air to his lungs. And he’s also pretty sure almost all of the blood in his body has rushed to his ears if the way they’re burning is anything to go by.

Ronan quirks an eyebrow. His outfit is, funnily enough, the kind that Gansey might associate with the Wholesome Farmer™ look, but it’s entirely at odds with Ronan’s usual style, so much so that it still has Gansey stammering for words.

There’s not much to it really. The boots Ronan’s wearing aren’t particularly out of place; they’re his usual stomping shoes. But he’s got a white sleeveless tee on underneath denim overalls that are rolled over at the bottom so that they end halfway down Ronan’s calves.

It’s a good look, to Gansey’s absolute dismay.

“This,” Gansey says, gesturing to Ronan’s attire when he’s finally calmed down enough to string a sentence together, “is not appropriate.”

Opal babbles something to Ronan in Latin that Gansey is too distracted to translate, and he nods at her and she drops the wheelbarrow handles and sprints off towards the house, and Ronan turns back to Gansey.

“What’s wrong with my overalls?” he asks, and then his smile turns sharp. “Parrish  _loves_  them.”

“Yes,” Gansey says weakly. “Yes, I bet he does.” He shakes his head. “Look, we don’t have time for this,  _go_. Go get ready and we need to leave in 5.”

Ronan heaves a put-upon sigh and starts marching off to the house, but at the very least he’s moving now. Gansey waits in the car, and seven minutes later, Ronan emerges, now in a suit. His shirt’s untucked, his tie is sticking out of his shirt pocket instead of being actually on, but it’s fine for now; there’s still a couple of hours until they have to be properly ready.

Ronan slams into the car, scowl firmly in place where Gansey feels sure it will remain for the rest of the evening. “Why do you even want me at this stupid thing anyway? Your mom won’t care.”

“Because,” Gansey says as he starts the Pig, “Blue and Adam and Henry will all be there. And it wouldn’t feel right without you.”

Ronan grunts and knocks his forehead against the window, but as Gansey risks a sideglance he notices Ronan’s face has softened somewhat.

As Gansey had to pick him up early, Ronan gets the unenviable job of helping Gansey help Helen and their mother set things up at the school. Ronan’s expression is mutinous but he gets on with it with only limited complaining. Helen has brought Gansey’s suit to the school so he can change here, and when he’s ready, he steps back into the main hall to see Helen fixing Ronan’s tie as he rather pointedly rolls his eyes.

When Helen’s finished with him and hurried off to attend to other last-minute jobs, Ronan immediately hooks a finger in his collar and yanks until his tie’s loosened a sufficient amount. He looks a little unruly, but it’s more Ronan somehow, and Gansey finds himself smiling. Ronan looks good in a suit.

He catches Gansey’s eye. “The things I do for you,” he says.

“Yes, yes. I’m very grateful,” Gansey says agreeably.

Henry had offered to pick up Blue so the two of them arrive together five minutes before the fundraiser is due to start. Gansey smiles at the sight of them; he does love punctuality.

Blue kisses Gansey on the cheek, looks around the room and says cheerfully, “God, this is going to be awful.” Without further comment she makes a beeline for Ronan, and Gansey is struck by the sudden realisation that Blue and Ronan together at an event like this have the potential to be an absolute nightmare. But it’s a little late for that now, as Blue says something under her breath to Ronan whilst eyeing some stuffy old Republican across the room and Ronan honest to god  _snorts_.

Henry drapes an arm around Gansey’s shoulder, following his gaze and correctly deducing his concerns. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

Gansey lingers near the doorway to wait on Adam while the others head off to find drinks and a quiet corner in which to judge everyone else at the fundraiser. It’s not long before Adam arrives, and his eyes inevitably seek out Ronan as Gansey sidles up to him.

“He came then,” Adam says, nodding towards the corner that Ronan, Blue and Henry have claimed for the evening. “Thought he might try and weasel out of it.”

“Oh, believe me, there was an attempt,” Gansey says, shaking his head fondly. “Speaking of though, I have to ask. Does. . .” he trails off awkwardly.

Adam glances at Gansey and frowns before flicking his eyes back to Ronan. Gansey can forgive him — Ronan is very distracting. “Does what?” he asks.

“Ronan’s, uh. . . farm wear. Does he always wear those—”

“Oh, god, the overalls?” Adam interjects, his full attention back on Gansey, eyes wide and knowing.

“ _Yes_. The overalls, oh my  _god_ , Adam!”

“I know,” Adam says. “Believe me, Gans, I  _know_.”

_“Right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ronan's Look is from aeroplaneblues amazing art: http://aeroplaneblues.tumblr.com/post/150700979060/fave-farm-boy-i-saw-a-boy-wearing-an-overall-which


End file.
